Matt's Christmas Surprise
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: A small one-shot of Matt giving his gift to five year old Near.  Mello is mama and Matt is daddy.  Near is just so cute when he was younger.


Matt lazily sat up. The room silent. His hair in a dance as the pillow shaped it over night. He scanned the bed next to him. A cup of water sat next to the bed, same with a forgotten old plate. Blond shedding sat quietly on the pillow. The white blankets pushed to the floor at the end of the bed.

"Mello." He sighed.

His gaze brought from the bed to the light footsteps that sketched the floor. Giving little taps for him to hear. A white haired little boy picked over the edge of the open door. He looked much younger then Matt. Silky blue pajamas hung on his small frame. His finger twirling his extra strand of hair. Matt gave a awkward grin before reaching out into the air. The boy began towards Matt's offering hand.

"Good morning Near."

He grasped Matt's hand. The two stood in silence for a moment. Near was so much younger then Matt; so inevitably he saw Matt as dad and Mello mom. Being fourteen he took the responsibility for five year old near. He took Near into embrace. As long as no one saw it, it was fine to show affection.

"It's Christmash nee-san."

Matt nodded with a chuckle.

"Yep, did you see the present I got you."

Near shook his head. He then looked up to Matt, giving eyes of excitement.

"Fow me?"

He pointed to himself. Matt nodded while lifting his right hand to rough up the boys hair.

"Let's go see what kind of trouble Mello got himself in."

He lifted the boy as he stood from the bed. He grunted softly. The older he got the harder he was to carry. He placed him on his hip like a parent. Near grasped at the red shirt Matt wore with his boxers.

"I LOVE YOU MATT!"

Mello comes flying at them as they make way to the tree. He embraces the two.

"What is mama doing?" He asked Matt.

Mello was still happy though, no matter how much the brat said. Matt laughed at Mello's childish self.

"So I did good this Christmas."

"DID GOOD, YOUR AMAZING!" Shouted Mello while holding his chocolate like a squirrel.

"Did I get chocolate too daddy?"

Matt shook his head. The boy pouted lightly. Mat took his left hand and lifted his chin.

"Don't get too down. You still have something under the tree."

Mello let go and began to run through the halls. Waking everyone with his banging on the door.

"CHRISTMAS IS HERE!" He screamed.

Near tugged on Matt's sleeve. He set the boy down. He flinched lightly at the cold wooden floor. Near then kept a hold of the sleeve while running towards the colorful tree. Presents overflowing the bottom.

"Why is there so many?" Near whispered.

Matt sat down behind him. Setting his chin on his legs. The little boy dug through hundreds of colorful presents to find his. His feet delicately squeaking as he did so. Matt observing the scene. The scene in which only seen in movies.

"I saved up so I could get everyone a gift."

"What does save up mean?"

Matt grabbed Near from behind. Taking the little present with him. In his lap he sat. The little green wrapped present sat in Near's hands. Almost the size of his head it was.

"Go ahead and open it."

Near quickly forgot his previous question and tore the paper open. Matt grinning as he enjoyed this as much as Near. He could hear kids clamber down the hallways. Each stealing up their presents and seating next to Near. Near protectively embraced his.

"They're not gonna steal it."

Near nodded and held out the toy. It was a puzzle. A white puzzle. On top it read. Paint it then break away the pieces. Near didn't know how to paint, maybe he would color it later. But never the less he was still extremely happy. So he hugged the square box and squealed with joy. Matt patted his head lightly.

"I bet if you ask nicely mama Mello will make you eggs for breakfast."

Near looked up at him with a large smile.

"You got some more for the frid."

"Yep, so go ask Mello."

"It's mama get it right!" Near pouted.

Matt leaned back with a chuckle.

"OK kiddo go tell you mommy that she's making you breakfast. I'll reward her later."

A few moments later Mello came rushing in the room blushing furiously.

"What do you m-mean by r-reward?"

"Guess that's you second Christmas surprise."

Matt winked along with his teasing tone. Near popped out from behind Mello's leg.

"Do I get a second Christmas surprise?"

Matt was surprised by the sudden cute adorable child.

"Yeah, I bet Mello will make it for you."

"Mommy?"

Mello sighed. He then looked down at the kid.

"Yeah."

"Why does daddy keep calling you Mello?"

"I'll explain all your confusion when you get older."

"Huh?" Near questioned.

Mello held the bridge of his nose in disappointment.

"Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you don't mind his cuteness.<strong>


End file.
